sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rush The Hedgehog
History Hmmm....Maybe later. Appearances in RPs/ Projects * Angel High School * A Divine Date * Hannidy's Bar Personality To those who don't really know him, he may appear cool and reserved. But inside, he feel things very deeply. His close friends know he is loyal and affectionate, expressive and eager to please. While he loves to be included in social activities, he also feels he needs time alone to relax or to pursue his own interests. He is also a practical and realistic person. He has a keen sense of aesthetics and may love a variety of artistic expressions or activities. Since he is so observant, he usually gives his full attention to whatever he is doing at the moment, and is often able to tell amazingly accurate stories. He is easy going and playful. Since he naturally wants to follow his curiosity wherever it leads him, he may have trouble making decisions or following through on certain tasks. He hates to disappoint anyone, but is usually quick to forgive others who disappoint him. Friends * Coming soon... Relationship Status Single, obviously.... Powers and Skills * Element Slash * Bond Empowerment * Enhanced Stamina * Flowmotion Combat Ability While he is laid back and easy going, underestimating his combat skills in a fight would be a huge mistake. Rather than relying on weapons or equipment, he draws on his own strength and skill to fight. He is also able to incorporate skating and break dancing into his fighting style while using ki. His ability to control red lightning, which he rarely uses unless it is deemed necessary, is very dangerous towards his targets as well but is often hidden for some reason. Weaknesses/Flaws The powers' weaknesses are seen in the articles above. Personality Flaws Because he has such a big heart, he often takes even the most constructive criticism personally and may frequently feel disappointed or hurt. He has to force himself to deal with conflicts directly and to speak his mind honestly, even when he knows it might hurt someone's feelings. He also often struggles to remain organized and may find large or complicated tasks are overwhelming and draining. He also has a lack of confidence that causes stagnation in certain areas such as: asking for help, keeping things to himself, etc. Trivia about me! # I often have a huge metabolism, which is why I eat lot of food. # I sometimes run to improve my overall running speed and reaction time. Other times, I do it for fun! # I have Asperger´s syndrome so it makes it hard to participate in social interactions. # Favorite time of day would be dusk. Kind of nice to see a beautiful sunset once in a while. # I have a twin sister who is older than me. Although, she does have special needs and we´re Pisces! # I love rock, acoustic, and beatdrop music! Q&A Section for either Rush as a charater or me... Q- You have a big appetite, you must have favorite foods, right? A - Yep, I love spaghetti, tacos, and mom's homeade chili though! XD Q - Anything more you want to tell us about your twin sister? A - Well, while she does have autism, she is really resourceful when it comes to getting what she wants....Especially pertaining to sweets. Q - What's the furthest you ran without getting tired? Or have you ever got tired before? I think the furthest I've ran is 50 miles. Q - Have you ever considered marathons? A - Depends on my mood.... Q - Favorite food? A- I have no favorites! XD Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Work In Progress